One Night, One Chance
by AtomicKokoro
Summary: Robes holds, yet, another party. Mickey and Zed decide to steal a bottle of Moonshine just to try. Unfortunately, the bottle is empty before they know it and they're staggering down the streets, trying to gain a sense of self-control. Yaoi, Lemon-ish


**One Night, One Chance**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

Robes holds, yet, another party. Mickey and Zed decide to steal a bottle of Moonshine just to try. Unfortunately, the bottle is empty before they know it and they're staggering down the streets, trying to gain a sense of self-control.

**Before You Read**

I was bored and decided to write another KI-BA fanfiction. Alright, let's go!

On with the story!

…

**One Night, One Chance**

"Just one sip," Zed insisted, popping open the cap to the bottle of moonshine. The two sat at the top of some stairs to the side of Robes' home. "That's it. This stuff with make you drunk. Really drunk. Have you ever had a drink before?" Mickey shook his head. "Neither have I." Zed took the bottle and tilted the bottle back. He sputtered and spit it out. "That tastes horrible!"

Mickey swiped the bottle from Zed's hand and stole a sip before following the same actions. "You're right. Who would drink this stuff?"

Zed pulled the bottle away from Mickey's hand and shrugged. "I don't know. Smokers?" He took a second swig.

His friend rolled his eyes, stealing the bottle and drinking from it before replying, "Who would smoke?"

Zed shrugged. "People with problems."

Mickey hiccuped and slammed his palm against the top stair of which they were sitting on. "Why would people have problems?" he demanded. "They'd avoid problems if they were better people!"

The white-haired fifteen-year-old chugged half the bottle in a couple swallows before setting the bottle back on the top stairs. "You try better a bein' person!" he shot back with a drunken drawl. "Is not as seems as it's hard!"

Mickey burst into laughter, taking the rest of the moonshine for himself. "You freaking bastard," he giggled. "You're so freaking' smart."

Zed grabbed the bottle for another sip but there was nothing. He looked into the bottle then froze in shock. "Oh, uh," he drawled. "We drank it all."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. We're _so_ drunk right now."

The two boys looked at each other for a moment then burst into laughter, which earned the attention of Roya and Noah who raced to the side of the house to see what was the matter just to see Zed lose his balance and fall down the stairs.

"Oh, my gosh!" Roya gasped. "Are you okay?"

Zed just laughed.

"We're _so_ drunk right now," Mickey mocked, grasping Noah's wrist when Noah offered to help him up. "We killed the moonshine by accident."

Zed moaned and got to his feet, pushing Roya away when she offered to help. "I...I'm not as think as you drunk I am," he insisted, stumbling to the side a bit.

Noah slapped his forehead. "Maybe you two should go home and get some rest."

Mickey got to his feet and stumbled down the stairs to wrap an arm around Zed. "Me and Zed are just fine, right Zed?"

Zed looked at Mickey like he didn't him there anymore.

"C'mon, Zed. You're my best buddy. Let's go home and...do...stuff."

"Shut it, Mickey," Zed said, sounding unimpressed.

Mickey smiled and lead his friend towards their current home. "You know what's funny? We drank a whole bottle of that stuff and we only meant to have a sip."

"Shut it, Mickey."

"I know a great joke. There was a drunk guy and he tripped." Mickey burst into laughter.

"Shut it, Mickey."

As the two disappeared, Roya and Noah could only feel they needed to apologize for the stolen drink (which Robes said was fine, later, but Zed and Mickey had to do something later for him) and that they needed to make sure the two made no "special trips" while they were walking through the town.

Zed and Mickey made it home safely without attracting unnecessary attention (except for when Mickey burst into loud laughter). Both wandered into the home, singing "99 Bottles of Beer on the Wall".

"Could you imagine, like, 99 bottles of beer on the freaking wall in a bar?" Zed slurred, practically carrying Mickey into the dining room. "Like, who would drink all those?"

Mickey tossed his head back and yelled, "Table for 99!"

Zed crashed onto his bed, Mickey falling beside him. "What happened to the 100th beer?"

"Bartender's drink," Mickey replied. "Bartender always gets the 100th drink."

"Is that a rule?"

Mickey shrugged. "Like I would know. I've never been to a bar."

The friends laid on their backs on Zed's bed, more hammered than a nail. They looked at each other. Zed reached over and pulled Mickey's hat off his head and tossed it across the room. "It's warm in here," he said. "You don't need the hat."

Mickey frowned. "Then you don't need your coat," he muttered.

Zed removed his coat and threw it over towards Mickey's hat. It only landed half-way, but it didn't matter. They both laid there for a moment. "Do you think it was a bad idea to steal the moonshine?" Zed asked after a minute.

His friend thought about this for a minute. "We're having a good time, aren't we?"

"I feel sick," Zed replied. "and I have a headache."

"Me, too."

Another minute passed and the two looked at each other like they each shared the same idea. Which they did.

Both leaned up, still staring at each other. Then Mickey turned away slightly, yet keeping his eyes on Zed. "No," he said. "No, no, Pinot would kill me."

Zed gave his infamous smirk. "She doesn't need to know. Nobody needs to know."

Mickey shook his head. "Oh, I don't know..."

"C'mon, Mickey!" he insisted, grabbing Mickey by the shoulders and turning him to face him. "Think about it; we drunk, we're home alone, and we're horny as hell. This is a once-in-a-lifetime thing, dude. We have an excuse!"

Mickey bit his lip. Zed traced a finger down Mickey's jaw and leaned forward until their noses were almost touching. "C'mon," he cooed, nudging the tattooed clovers on his companions cheek, slipping his hands under Mickey's shirt and feeling the skin above his waist. "C'mon. C'mon."

Mickey gave a dry swallow, closing his eyes as Zed' hands slid up to his ribcage. "No, stop," he said, sounding more pleading than demanding. "You're scary when you're drunk, you know that?"

Zed paused for a moment before sighing and letting his friend go. "Fine, fine. I'll stop," he mumbled, pulling back to a sitting position again. "but you owe me a loaf of bread."

Mickey sighed with relief. "I'll bake some tom-ow!" He grabbed his head as his headache worsened to a migraine. "Ow, ow, ow!"

Zed blinked sleepily. "Are you okay?"

"Ow! No, I'm not. My head hurts _so bad_!"

The eldest leaned back, crossing his ankles and closing his eyes. "Go get some sleep," he muttered. "You're headache will be gone in the morning."

Mickey looked at the ground for a minute then looked over Zed once, noting everything he could about his friend. He sighed and pulled off his shirt. Zed opened an eye to watch his friend remove the single article of clothing. "What are you doing?"

Mickey turned and looked at his friend. They stared at each other for a moment. Zed leaned back up and grasped his friend's wrist tightly before pushing him onto his back, his head landing softly on the pillow. Zed growled, staring at Mickey like a cat to it's prey.

"I knew you couldn't not do it," he whispered dangerously, leaning forward, pressing his lips against the younger's neck. Mickey closed his eyes, trying to ignore the pounding agony in his head. The moon shone through the window onto the wooden floors. That light was enough to give him serious pain.

"I'm gonna faint," he panted. "My head hurts so much. I can't think."

Zed ran his fingers through Mickey's black hair and chuckled, "You don't need to." He brushed his fingers through Mickey's hair, playing with it slightly, moving as though he was awaiting permission to touch him more.

Mickey lifted his chin up slightly. Zed ran his tongue over his neck, drawing deeper and deeper down. Before either of them were sure, they had removed their clothes, kissing and moving anyway they saw fit, ignoring the throbbing agony and urges to remove the moonshine from their system anyway possible, violating any personal space.

The taste off moonshine still lingered in the mouth of each boy, their scents overpowering, numbness taking over when Zed finally touched Mickey and pumped him, gaining speed and pressure, until Mickey screamed his partner's name in overflowing pleasure.

Sweat dripped from their brows and chests, cooling them from the hot movements they dared make. Dry swallows, pleasurable moans, playful growls, x-rated words, sexy movements, anything and everything that made their session any better was noted and often repeated.

Touching, sucking, kissing, rubbing; it seemed to have latest forever, but at the same time seemed like it ended all too quickly.

Each laid on their backs, panting and moaning in pain as their headaches and nausea returned, cheeks red and eyes glossy, sweat soaking into the bed they laid on, but there was nothing of the sort that stopped them from saying, "Oh, that was fun."

"Do you think we'll remember this when we wake up?" Mickey asked as Zed stroked his hair and nuzzled his neck with his nose.

"I don't think so," he replied. "no matter how much we tried to."

Mickey nodded. He turned onto his side, facing away from Zed. Zed frowned and wrapped an arm around his waist. "I'll see you in the morning," he whispered.

"See you...in the morning," Mickey mumbled, sleep taking him over and he passed out into a deep sleep.

Zed closed his eyes and fell under the same spell.

…

Roya quietly opened the door and tiptoed through the hall. She peeked around the first door to her left to look into dining room which doubled as Zed's room. Mickey lied in the bed, the moonlight reflecting off sweat dripping from his eyelashes.

She raised an eyebrow. It was Zed's room. Where was Zed, and why was Mickey in there? She took a double take and noticed the clothes scattered around the floor along with the tanned arm wrapped around Mickey's waist.

Roya turned red, wondering if what she thought happened really did happen. She ducked back into the hallway, staring into the ceiling like she was trying to solve a math equation. "This is...so weird," she whispered to herself.

She peered back into the room, however keeping her gaze away from the two boys in the bed. _I guess I shouldn't let them know, huh?_ She thought to herself. Roya turned and walked into her room, still feeling the butterflies in her stomach.

After many hours of contemplating with herself, she managed to fall asleep.

…

When Mickey woke up the next morning, the first thing he acknowledged was a massive headache. He moaned and pulled the covers over his head.

"Hey!" Mickey pushed the covers down to his waist and looked around. _Where did that voice come from?_ He questioned. "Mickey? What the hell?" Mickey turned around and screamed, falling off the bed. Zed leaned up and rubbed his eyes. "What the hell are you doing in my bed?"

Mickey stammered when he realized he had nothing to say. "I-I don't remember."

"How the hell did we end up here? Why aren't we wearing clothes? What's with the headache?"

The questions came in rapid fire and all Mickey could manage to say (and later regretted it) was, "I don't know. Let's ask Roya."

…

"We did _what_?" they screamed in unison.

Roya nodded. "Yep. I guess you're too drunk to remember. A whole bottle."

Zed slammed his head against the table. "I'm _so_ hungover right now."

Mickey blinked in confusion. "Why am I having Deja Vu...?"

_**THE**_ _**END**_

**After Notes**

o/o

Did I really write this?

…

I'm gonna go hide now.

Loved it? Hate it? Wanna read it again? Let me know! The review button is right there.


End file.
